


My Princess Needs me

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Established Relationship, M/M, This is short and silly and I love it, would this class as crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: When Strike Commander Morrison is kidnapped, it's up to Commander Reyes and his rabble to save him.





	My Princess Needs me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr asked for this and I gave it to them. It made me giggle so I like it.

“How… how does this even happen?” McCree was the one to break the silence blanketing the room as the ransom video that Gabriel had been sent finished playing. “He’s the fuckin’ Strike Commander! How does  _he_  get kidnapped?” 

“Too busy talking to boss on the phone to pay attention to where he’s going?” Genji offered with a shrug, red eyes shifting to eye Gabriel who stood against the looking as impassive as ever despite what they’d just seen. 

“Maybe someone left a trail of corn and Commander Farmer couldn’t resist?” Emma suggested, smirking at the snort that got from the Ninja and quiet chuckle from her older brother. 

“Isn’t this you know… serious? Strike Commander Morrison’s been kidnapped and you’re cracking jokes?” The trio looked over to one of the newer ‘recruits’ they clearly hadn’t been around long enough to know how things worked yet. 

“It is serious.” Gabriel stated simply, cutting off the quiet jeering from the long time members as all eyes were drawn to him. “That’s why the brass has handed this job to us.” He stared pointedly at McCree, Genji and Emma before kicking off the wall. “You three, pack your shit, we move out in an hour. The rest of you better be training before we leave.” A scattering of lazy salutes met his orders and he rolled his eyes, still they all moved off, the rabble heading off to hit the gyms or shooting range whilst the trio stayed in place for a few moments, always the last to leave. 

“Where we meeting ya boss?” McCree asked as he got up, taking his hat off Genji’s head since the Ninja had decided to swipe it when the meeting has been called. 

“On the Helicarrier.” with a nod and a casual salute McCree nudged Emma’s side to prompt her to lead the way, the three trouping out of the room, Gabriel following behind and shutting his office behind them all. As he turned to head to his room and get read he smirked, glancing back to his troops, schooling his expression back to an impassive stare. “Don’t have time to go by land, my princess need me.” with that he walked off, smirking at the howling laughter filling the corridor behind him. 


End file.
